1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improvements in data processing systems, and in particular to improvements in the presentation of video data within multiple windows in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for simultaneously presenting video data in a data processing system within multiple windows supported by different graphic user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increasing complexity of modern personal computer systems has substantially increased the complexity of the user interface to such systems. In an effort to permit users to access such complex systems, developers have recently begun to provide enhanced interfaces, known as "graphic user interfaces" or "GUIs." A graphic user interface provides a graphical, intuitive interface to a complex data processing system which permits a user to graphically select depicted objects and manipulate applications corresponding to those objects. Further, multiple applications may be simultaneously invoked and operated in a plurality of viewports or windows which are displayed in an electronic analog of a physical desk top. These applications may be easily manipulated utilizing a standard set of interface commands and they are shrunk down to a so-called "icon," closed, moved or rearranged in relative background/foreground position.
Several examples of such graphic user interfaces are known in the prior art. Presentation Manager by International Business Machines Corporation is an excellent example of a graphic user interface which may be utilized with a large number of applications. Windows 3.0 by Microsoft Corporation is another example of a graphic user interface. Generally, known graphic user interfaces are most efficient when utilized in conjunction with an application which has been designed to take full advantage of the features of a specific graphic user interface. However, most graphic user interfaces may be utilized to run a so-called "DOS" application which is not designed to operate with a specific graphic user interface. This is accomplished by operating the application utilizing a Virtual DOS Machine (VDM) and displaying the application in either a full screen display or within a special window. A major disadvantage to this type of application is the failure of such applications to take full advantage of the graphical nature of a graphic user interface.
While the aforementioned graphic user interfaces provide an excellent interface for operating applications designed to be utilized therein, many sophisticated computer users desire to operate multiple applications which may be supported by different graphic user interfaces. Utilizing known graphic user interface technology, a user desiring to utilizing an application supported by a different graphic user interface must terminate operations within the present graphic user interface and initiate operations within the second graphic user interface. It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and system which would permit the simultaneous presentation of multiple windows supported by different graphic user interfaces.